Kiyla
, also known as 'Keylla'https://t.co/W05JEJY2wc is an alien kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 38. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Tail length: 60 m *Origin: Planet Q History Ultraman The Planet Q was a new discovery and as a robotic probe looked for useable resources, the camera revealed a gigantic eye looking into the lens. A quick flash followed, blinding those that watched the screen. With a group of astronauts trapped on the planet of kaiju, the Science Patrol was dispatched. Upon arrival, the group witnessed a battle between Kiyla and Saigo. The wicked monster drove Saigo into full retreat, allowing Kiyla to wander the alien world without any fear. As the Science Patrol continued to explore and accomplish their mission, Kiyla appeared before two of the teammates and blinded Arashi! While they made it back to their vehicle, Kiyla again appeared, blocking their path. The group ventured outside to combat the monster, but none of their attacks could even hurt it! As they retreated to the nearby rocket, Hayata summoned Ultraman to assure their safety. The hero attacked the space insect, pummeling it with a flurry of strikes. Victory seemed assured for the hero, a blinding flash made the red and silver giant stagger! Unable to see, Ultraman was met with a relentless attack until his eyesight returned. When it did, the hero caught the alien beast with his Ultra Air Catch (V2) and floated it into the air, driving it off and exploding into the distance, allowing the Science Patrol to escape. Trivia *Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima. *Kiyla's name is taken from the English terms "Killer" and "Eye". *When Kiyla uses his blinding flash attack, the opening sfx of the cracking door from Ultra Q (and Ultraman) is heard. *Although not physically seen, Kiyla is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In a very rare 1967 television show called He of the Sun, Kiyla was pitted against Gaira the Green Gargantua of Toho fame, making this the first time both companies let a monster from their franchises meet. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Kiyla's Spark Doll and many others are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kiyla returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons *Blinding Eye Flashes: Kiyla can emit a flash of bright light from his eyes, capable of blinding his victims. These eye flashes can also cause explosions. *Exoskeleton: Kiyla's exoskeleton is powerful enough to withstand attacks like Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Tail Catch: Kiyla's tail can catch things like Ultraman's Ultra-Slash, even without knowing that Ultraman is using it. Kiyla Blinding Flashes.png|Blinding Eye Flashes ohcmon.gif|Exoskeleton waitwha.gif|Tail Catch Other Media Ultra Fight Kiyla reappeared in several episodes of the series Ultra Fight. *In episode 125, Kiyla was seen grappling with Woo and rolling on a beach and fought on even terms with each other for quite a while. When Ultraseven showed up, the two of them decided to team up to take him down. Despite outnumbering him, Seven managed to hold his ground against the kaiju and defeated Kiyla with a sharp kick to the head *Kiyla appeared in episode 151, where he was making a ruckus until Ultraseven showed up and the two of them proceeded to fight each other under a bridge. They were locked on and head to head with a lot grappling and throwing each other but then Seven emerged the winner with a karate chop to Kiyla's neck, knocking the latter out. *In episode 154, Kiyla danced with Woo until the latter accidentally stepped on the former's foot and made him fall down, provoking Kiyla to the point of attacking Woo when he tried to give him a helping hand up. Afterwards, the two proceeded to fight each other evenly which went on into the end of the episode with no clear winner. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 156, "My Name is Keylla", where he confronted Alien Icarus and fought him on equal terms. The fight lasted a long time, and appeared as if Icarus was going in win. However, Kiyla threw him to the ground so hard that Icarus got knocked out cold, giving Kiyla the victory. *In episode 158, Kiyla met up with Alien Goron and started out being friendly with the alien as they hugged each other and shook hands, but then Kiyla slugged him in the face which resulted in the two of them fighting each other. The two of them were evenly matched in terms of combat as they punched, grabbed, and threw each other for quite a while and kept on going. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 160, where he was going on a walk when Alien Icarus assaulted by whacking him on the head with a stick. Afterwards, the two began to fight each other. Their fight involved the usual punching, grappling, and throwing and the evenly matched fight went on until Ultraseven showed up. From then on, the two of them decided to work together to fight the Ultra, but even though they held the advantage in numbers, Seven held his own against them. After defeating Icarus, Seven defeated Kiyla throwing him to the ground and then got on him and posed triumphantly. *In episode 161, Kiyla was walking in a field when he came across Alien Goron fighting Ultraseven all by himself. He tried to help out the alien but the latter ended up hitting the former and the two of them decided to duke it out themselves, giving the Ultra a break. As their fight reached their climax, Seven stepped in and knocked out Goron before he took out Kiyla too. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 162, where he fought Alien Icarus again all while being refereed by Woo. After a while, Kiyla had to fight Woo too after Icarus got a little punch happy and accidentally hit him, leading him to get involved in the fight, turning it into a brawl. Following a long, evenly matched fight, Woo got the two under control by knocking Icarus out first with Kiyla following suit. *In episode 164, Kiyla, alongside Alien Goron, saw Alien Icarus run around in the snow and then threw each other to the ground. Afterwards, they began to fight each other and that drew out Icarus' attention. After a while, Icarus broke up the fight, only for him to join in the fight. After they were evenly matched for a while, Icarus defeated Kiyla by grabbing him by the arm, spinning him, and then throwing him onto the ground with Goron following suit. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 167, where he met up with Alien Goron and Woo and clashed with them in the snow. After a long, evenly matched brawl, Kiyla was knocked down by Woo and didn't get back up until Goron knocked down Woo and Kiyla took the opportunity to sit down hard on the furry kaiju for revenge and then fought Goron by himself until Woo tripped the both of them down when they least expected it, knocking them out in the process. *In episode 168, Kiyla walked around in the snow in a circle with Alien Goron, Ultraseven, When the kaiju tripped and fell, Ultraseven picked a fight with Kiyla and then all four of them fought each other in an evenly matched brawl with no clear winner. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 169, where he, alongside Alien Icarus and Woo, played a game with Ultraseven before they escalated into an all-out brawl with the majority of it being the three monsters against the Ultra. After a long fight, Kiyla, alongside Icarus, was knocked out by Seven after he knocked out Woo. *In episode 170, Kiyla teamed up with Woo to take down Ultraseven, but Kiyla himself spent most of his time standing back and letting Woo deal with the Ultra until the the latter made the former back down in fear. Kiyla then berated his fellow kaiju and then he decided to take on Seven himself in which the two of them fought well until Seven ended up defeating Kiyla with Woo following suit. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 174, where he met up with Alien Icarus, who was digging for something at the time. It is soon revealed to be a sword. He unsheathed it and then briefly used it to fight the monster before the latter knocked it away, resulting in a fisticuff fight with the monster actually managing to hold his own against the alien, who was super strong. Suddenly, Ultraseven showed up and convinced the monsters to stop fighting each other. All three of them decided to dig together and managed to find a cattle skull, which made them faint. *In episode 175, Kiyla fought Ultraseven over a straw hat with a string attached to it. After a long struggle over it, the Ultra eventually decided to burn it with his Wide Shot. Both of them ended up watching it burn away into ashes. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 178, where he spent the majority of his time squaring off against Woo with swords on the beach and both of them didn't make a move until the end where, after their swords clashed, Kiyla defeated Woo with slash to the chest, resulting in him being knocked out cold. *In episode 179, where he was seen fighting Woo at the beach and were evenly matched with each other as they kept gaining the upper hand over each other from time to time. They spent their fight grappling with each other as well was pushing, punching, throwing, and even throwing rocks. In the end, Kiyla was revealed to have lost in a brutal fashion as shown as he was lying on the beach with a lot of blood showing, proving to be dead. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 182, where he was walking on a beach with wheat stalks and decided to fight Alien Icarus again when he attacked him. The two of them spent their fight with their usual grapples, throws, punches, and kicks but in the end, the two of them decided to settle it with a duel. Using sticks as swords, the two charged at each other and in the final blow, Kiyla was victorious as Icarus fell down soon after the slash, spilling blood. *In episode 183, Kiyla fought Eleking near the shore for quite a while with either side showing signs of winning and in the end, for some reason, both of them ended up being dead. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 184, where he fought Eleking once again on even terms at a beach. Afterwards, Kiyla convinced Eleking to call a truce with each other, only for the former to backstab the latter by knocking him out with a fierce blow to the head via a hammer. *In episode 185, Kiyla walked on a bridge with a walking stick and came across Woo, who also had his walking stick with him. As their sticks clashed, the two of them began to clash by slapping each other in the face. Then, they rolled onto the beach and fought each other on even ground until Ultraseven showed up, broke up the fight, and then convinced the two monsters to walk away without any further conflict. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 188, where he was seen eating apples on a stool and then Woo showed up and tried to get his attention, but failed. Frustrated, Woo resorted to knocking away the apple Kiyla was eating and pushing him off his stool. Even after all of that, Kiyla didn't fight back and ended up getting beaten to death by the raging Woo. *In episode 193, Kiyla showed up on a beach and threw rocks at Eleking while he was sleeping, which agitated him into fighting him head on which went on for quite a while with Eleking winning and when Ultraseven showed up, the fight turned into a brawl with no revealed winner. *Kiyla reappeared in episode 194 where he was just was minding his own business, walking about on the beach. Suddenly, he came across an ax on the ground, picked it up, and then played around with it until Eleking showed up with a gun he just found and challenged Kiyla to a weapon fight. He agreed to do so and both monsters ended up evenly matched against each other until Alien Icarus showed and interfered with their fight. The two monsters then decided to team up to defeat the alien. Even though Icarus had the upper hand with his brute strength, both monsters didn't give up and eventually, Kiyla killed Icarus with his ax after the latter downed Eleking. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by Eleking when the latter shot the former numerous times with his gun, although he would eventually commit suicide afterwards. *In episode 195, his final appearance on the show, Kiyla teamed up with Eleking, Woo, Alien Baltan, and Alien Icarus, for one last chance to take down Ultraseven with all combatants using wooden staffs as weapons. Despite the fact that the monsters outnumbered him five to one, the Ultra had the upper hand in the fight in terms of combat. After Seven took out Eleking, Woo, and Baltan, Seven turned his attention towards Kiyla and killed him by slashing him in the back via his wooden staff. Trivia *In this series, Kiyla's appearance has changed moderately. His body, arms, and legs are covered with light-green stripes, his antennas are yellow and smaller than their original size. His eyes are also half-shut, making the alien appear as if he is sleepy or unamused. Merchandise 160829641945.jpg|X-Plus Kiyla from X-Plus Japan FileKiyla toys.jpg|Bandai Kiyla Remake Figures Gallery Kiyla.png Kiyla v Ultraman.png Kiyla WOWOW.png Kiyla.jpg|Kiyla in Ultraman Urutoraman Kiyla.JPG Cap017-34d07.JPG Cap001-48bf9.JPG Cap044-58f7b.JPG Cap020-25abc.JPG Cap021-a74fb.JPG Cap019-c3b37.JPG Cap011-e7fbf.JPG Cap008-46dd7.JPG Cap007-5a298.JPG Cap040-41942.JPG Cap006-13d9c.JPG Cap003-b13f8.JPG tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o1_500.gif|Kiyla preparing to attack Ultraman tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o2_500.gif|Kiyla trying to sense Ultraman tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o4_500.gif|Ultraman using the Ultra Catch V2 on Kiyla tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o5_500.gif|Ultraman lifting Kiyla tumblr_nbo0nfZXVa1s2wio8o6_500.gif|A defeated Kiyla thrown into space resulting in an explosion 27561549.jpg|Kiyla in He of the Sun Gaira vs Kiyla.jpg|Gaira vs Kiyla A15614cd.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-09-16h20m11s149.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-09-16h16m30s204.png 5b3gvd.jpg ki-ra-f.jpg|Kiyla in Ultra Fight IckKelly.PNG|Kiyla fighting Alien Icarus KvsI2.PNG Keylla.PNG KIYLA V.jpg References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ultraman